


Knight With Blue Eyes

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Castiel is a rich kid, Sam and Dean aren't. When Castiel starts hanging around Sam, Dean is suspicious.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean shouldn’t have messed with the prep kid. Sure, it was fun at first, real fun, just teasing and picking on Castiel, until he saw the prep hanging around with his kid brother.  
“Cas!” Dean yelled.  
Castiel flinched. “Yeah?”  
Dean grabbed the prep by his shoulders, and slammed him into the lockers.  
“You been talking to Sam?”  
Castiel nodded. “We have a class together.”  
Dean scowled.  
“What class?”  
“H…home ec.”  
“And you’re walking around school with him. Why?”  
“He’s my friend…I guess.”  
Dean nodded, glaring.  
“Uh-huh,” He said doubtfully, “Look, I know your type…rich stuck up brat, only looks out for himself and anyone like him. Everyone else better stay out of your way.”  
“Dean, what are you…?”  
Castiel honestly had no idea what Dean was talking about. Castiel did volunteer work, donated to charities, and never really cared about his ego- a somewhat low level of self-confidence proved that.  
“Are you saying I can’t be friends with Sam?”  
“Sam has enough problems,” Dean answered, “Without someone tricking him.”  
“Tricking? Dean, I like Sam. He’s a good guy, and I’d consider him a friend.”  
“Yeah? Then, why did Gabriel tell me to watch my back?”  
“A prep.”  
“My brother,” Castiel corrected, “He was furious when he heard what happened.”  
“So, he sends you after MY brother. Give me a taste of my own medicine?”  
“No! He wouldn’t do that! And…he didn’t mean anything by it. He’s just protective, and has been ever since…”  
Cas cut himself off. Dean didn’t need to know his private life, or what he’d been through. That was no one’s business but his.  
“Ever since what?” Dean’s tone softened.  
“Nothing. It’s not important right now. What is important, is that I won’t hurt Sam.”  
“You expect me to believe that?”  
“Yes. Well, no…but it’s the truth. Take it or leave it. Now, I have to get to class.”  
Dean stepped back.  
“Go.”  
…  
“Dean’s bugging you again?” Sam asked.  
“He’s just worried about you,” Castiel defended.  
“Yeah, worried I’m talking to a prep,” Sam replied grumpily, “No offense.”  
“None taken. Do you think he’d object to me coming over after school?”  
“Probably. But you can come over anyway.”  
…  
After school, the two went to Sam’s house.  
“Sorry it’s a little messy,” Sam said, “And, um…you know…”  
Honestly, Sam’s house wasn’t too bad. It was just a bit old; the paint was peeling and the floors creaked, but at least it stood up.  
“Don’t worry, Sammy,” Dean said as he watched Sam and Cas enter the house, “Cas doesn’t have a problem with it, right?”  
“Uh, yeah. No, it’s…I like it. It’s better than my old place, actually.”  
Dean’s dump was better than where Cas used to live? This kid got more interesting by the minute.  
“Good,” Dean said, “I’ll be in my room if you need me. And, do me a favor; don’t need me.”  
Dean left Sam and Cas on their own.  
“He’s nice once you get to know him,” Sam said.  
“Yeah,” Castiel replied, “My brother Gabriel’s the same way. He’s protective, too.”  
“Look, Cas,” Sam began, “I wanted to ask you something.”  
“What?”  
“Dean gave me money for pizza. I was wondering if…you wanted to…stay over and…um…have pizza?”  
Castiel smirked.  
“Sam Winchester, are you asking me on a date?”  
The younger one blushed.  
“I mean…only if you want. If…if you don’t…go that way, it’s perfectly fine. But, I thought I’d ask.”  
“Yeah. Of course. I like you, Sam.”  
The two of them kissed, but were startled by footsteps.  
“I forgot my…What in the HELL do you think you’re doing?”  
“Dean,” Sam pleaded, “It’s not…”  
“You,” Dean pointed to Castiel, “Get out!”  
“Dean!” Sam yelled.  
“Go to your room.”  
“We were just…”  
“Not in my house!” Dean shouted, “Now go!”  
…  
Sam cried when he lied down on his bed. His big brother, his protector, his idol, wouldn’t accept him being gay. Not in his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why is Cas making moves on Sam? Sam has nothing but kindness and love in him, and Cas is going to…what? Crush him? Crush his brother, because of something Dean has done. Dean was so upset, so caught up in the moment, in his emotions that…oh god…  
…  
“Sammy,” Dean knocked on his brother’s door.  
“Go away,” The younger one sobbed.  
“Sam, I can explain.”  
“Don’t even bother,” Sam yelled.  
“Yeah. Sorry your brother’s a fag!”  
“D…don’t you ever say that!”  
“Why not? It’s true!”  
“No!”  
“Deny it all you want, Dean, but I’m gay and there’s nothing you can do about it!”  
“You might be gay, but you’re not a fag,” Dean said, “Don’t call yourself that.”  
“What’s the difference?”  
“Well, for starters, one’s an insult…”  
“What do you want?”   
“To explain,” Dean said, “I don’t trust Cas. I...I think he wants to hurt you.”  
“Why would he want to hurt me?”  
“To get back at me for all times I bullied him. It’s no coincidence that as soon as I left him alone, he started hanging out with you.”  
“So, you’re not mad because I like guys?”  
“No. I just don’t want you getting hurt?”  
“Thanks Dean, really. But, could you give Cas a chance? Please.”  
“Okay, but if he hurts you…I’ll kill him.”  
“Okay. I love you, Dean.”  
“You too, Sammy.”  
…  
Tears were streaming down Castiel’s face when he got home.  
“What is it, little brother?” Gabriel asked.  
“Sam…likes me.”  
Gabriel squinted, “Is…that a bad thing?”  
“Dean…saw us kissing and…kicked me out. He doesn’t want me around Sam.”  
Gabriel hugged his brother.  
“It’s because of you, you know?” Castiel said, “Telling Dean to watch out. Now he thinks I’m after Sam.”  
“I was looking out for you, Cas. I’m… I won’t let you get hurt again.”  
“Dean was practically harmless.”  
“He knocked you out!”  
“For like two minutes. And it was an accident.”  
“Why are you defending him?”  
“Why are you overreacting?”  
Gabriel had a pained look in his eyes, and Castiel knew he was remembering.  
“No one else is going to lay their hands on you, ever again.”  
“Gabe, that was so long ago. You don’t need to protect me anymore. I’m not a baby.”  
“But you are my baby brother. And I’m never going to stop looking out for you.”


End file.
